Strike for Love and Strike for Fear
by Neverland8
Summary: Jonah, Eliza and Jeremiah pray and ask Elohim to take them where they're needed most, and open their eyes in a beautiful Kingdom called Arendelle. What will happen when they try to get home? Spoilers for Frozen and Son of Angels, Jonah Stone, up through Truth Runner. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Ships: Kristanna. "Son of Angels" is "Son of Angels, Jonah Stone", right?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Two girls were playing in a forest.

"Are you ready, Anna?" The older one asked. She had platinum-blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"Do the magic, Elsa!" Anna squealed. She was only about half the age of her older sister, and had reddish-blonde hair pulled up in pigtails.

Elsa grinned and created a ball of snow out of midair. She threw it up into the sky, and it shattered into snowflakes, which Anna gleefully ran around to catch.

While Anna was doing this, Elsa began touching the trees, frosting them over. The snow landed on top of the trees, and then continued on to the ground. In no time at all, the small snowball was spreading through the entire forest.

"How did you do that?" Anna asked, amazed.

"I don't know." Elsa laughed. She smiled at her sister. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

"Yes!" Anna squealed. She began rolling the snow into a head, while Elsa started making the body. As fun as her magic snow was, she was happy making something from scratch.

* * *

Anna rolled the snowball down a small hill, screaming all the way. She had the best sister ever!

She finally reached the bottom of the hill, and Anna started rolling the ball back up. By then, it would have more than enough snow for a head!

Anna heard a growl behind her. She turned around and saw a large black bear.

"Elsa?" Anna called to her sister.

The bear roared and ran at the girl.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed as she ran up the hill. "Elsa, help me!"

Elsa appeared at the top of the slope, and her eyes widened in terror. "Anna!"

The bear was quickly gaining on the young Anna. Elsa ran about halfway down the hill and reached out to grab her sister's hand. Anna grabbed it and Elsa pulled her up behind her. As the bear got closer, Elsa threw out her hands and shot ice at it.

The bear roared and backed off, swiping at its eyes. Elsa held Anna's hand tightly and ran up the hill. "Mama! Papa!" the girls screamed.

Their parents evidently heard them, as they appeared at the top of the hill. Their mother grabbed Elsa and pulled her up, while their father grasped Anna tightly to him.

The bear had gotten over its shock and narrowed its eyes at the family. It charged.

Anna buried her face in her father's shirt, afraid to look. Elsa leapt away from her mother and shot ice at the bear again, knocking it backwards. She slowly built a wall of ice in front of them, as the bear struggled to get to its paws.

The bear saw the wall and ran at it, pounding on it in an effort to break it open. Elsa kept her hands out, ready to repair the wall if the bear broke through it. The bear glanced from right to left, but the wall stretched out farther than it could see. The bear growled and stalked away, but not before Elsa saw a pale yellow glow in its eyes.

"You're lucky we were out in the woods!" their Mother scolded her daughters. "You could've been killed!"

"We're sorry." Anna said, but Elsa only nodded. She was watching the bear wander away, and noticed a burn on its neck in the shape of a handprint.

* * *

Startled, Jonah Stone woke up from his dream. He gasped and glanced around, trying to make sense of what had happened.

David, Jonah's Ugandan roommate, was still asleep on his bed. Jonah settled. He remembered little of his dream, like most dreams, but he remembered two girls running, and a bear that was being "held" by a Fallen Angel.

Jonah noticed that David's Bible was open on his dresser. Curious, he walked over to it, and saw that David had highlighted part of a verse.

1 John 4:18 _There is no fear in love, but perfect love casts out fear._


	2. Lost in the Hidden Realm

Chapter One

Lost in the Hidden Realm

Jonah POV

Fighting Fallen Angels. To Jonah Stone, it was about as common as basketball practice to a famous player.

When did his life start like this?

"_JOOOOOOOONAAAAAAH!"_ Jeremiah called to his brother enthusiastically, running up and leaping onto his brother to give him a fierce hug. "How did it go? Is anyone hurt?"

Jonah glanced behind him. Eliza and Frederick were fine- of course, but David was tending to a scratch on his arm, and Julia was quietly nursing a bleeding wound on her leg.

"Ship shape." Jonah smirked, which earned him friendly glares from David and Julia.

"Where even were you?" Rupert demanded, giving them all a not-so-friendly-glare as he came out of the New York Public Library, followed by Hai Ling, Ruth and Lania. "Classes are over!"

"We got caught up in a fight with some ticked-off fallen angels." Eliza explained.

Jonah grinned when he saw Jeremiah's happy glow brighten at the thought. The children were all in the Hidden Realm, which meant that they couldn't be seen by mortals, and they could see Fallen Angels and Angels for what they were. They could also see the light of Elohim inside everyone- the brighter it got and the farther it spread through one's body, the more of Elohim was in them. **(AN: If I confused you... go read the book.)**

Jeremiah looked up at his brother. "Nice!"

"There was a griffin there, but it's gone now." Frederick added.

"Griffins?" Hai Ling asked. "You mean the ones that tried to tear the light of Elohim out of us?"

"No," Frederick rolled his eyes. "The ones that run around singing songs and farting rainbows _of course I mean the creepy ones_."

"We haven't seen those since the yacht incident last year." Lania pointed out. "Where were the Fallen Angels going?"

"Somewhere around Broadway." Eliza explained. "We're checking it out, but we're getting the injured kids back here."

She didn't ask if anyone wanted to come; Jonah figured they would've all volunteered immediately.

* * *

Frederick had gone ahead to check things out and make sure that no Fallen Angels were spying on them, so Jonah and Eliza were alone... at least, to appearances.

"You can come out, Jeremiah." Eliza called.

A few moments of silence followed. Then Jeremiah crawled out from behind a building. "How did you guys know?" he asked, depressed.

"We could hear you humming." Jonah answered.

Jeremiah began to pout.

"It's fine, though." Eliza rushed, pulling him over. "We'll need all the help we can get."

"Great!" Jeremiah's face brightened. "So... what should we do?"

"Let's pray." Jonah suggested, and they all huddled in a circle without question, closing their eyes.

A few years ago, if Jonah had suggested that they pray to get out of a dangerous crisis, Jeremiah would've looked confused and Eliza would've checked for a fever. But now, prayer appeared to be as powerful than Jonah's Angelblade, if not more so.

"Elohim," Jonah began. "Please, help us find out what the Fallen Angels are planning. Please, guide us through your path, and... take us to where we need to go, I guess."

* * *

Jonah opened his eyes, and blinked twice. "Where did we go?"

Eliza looked up. "Jonah... is this one of your prophetic visions?" she asked, stunned.

"I don't think so, if you're here." her older brother responded.

They weren't on the streets of New York anymore. They were in a beautiful forest. When they looked up, they could see a castle. It shimmered like ice. The sky was a pure blue, and Jonah could hear birds singing.

"Where did we go?" Jeremiah asked.

"I have no idea." Jonah answered. He began to call out. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

There was silence. "I think we're alone." Eliza shrugged.

Just then, a hooded girl leapt out of the trees, knocking an arrow on a bow and pointing it at Jeremiah. She had on a simple brown dress, and they could see her intense brown eyes from under the hood.

Jeremiah gasped. Eliza squealed. Jonah felt paralyzed.

"Who are you? Why have you come?" the girl asked.

Jeremiah was the first to recover his shock. "Elohim is more powerful than _you_ are!" he shouted.

A blast of light came from his belt of truth- which he'd managed to summon without anyone noticing- but it went right through the girl.

The girl put the bow down slowly, but still held a tight grip on it. She unhooded herself.

She had tanned skin, with straight, dark brown hair that fell down to her waist. She looked curious. "What was that supposed to do?" she asked suspiciously.

"You're not a Fallen Angel?" Jeremiah asked.

"My name is Johanna." the girl said. "Who is 'Afallen-Angel?'"

"Nobody." Jonah asked. "It's a species."

The girl looked back and forth between the three children, sizing them up. Jonah felt the urge to knock his _own_ arrow... except his was made of fire.

Suddenly, Eliza blurted, "You can see through the Hidden Realm?"

Johanna looked curious. "What's the Hidden Realm?"

"Nevermind." Jonah offered a quick prayer, and he popped out of the Hidden Realm and into the other world. Eliza and Jeremiah came after him. Johanna apparently didn't realize the difference.

"You obviously know something we don't." she concluded. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Eliza asked. She was ready to put up a fight, but Jonah could tell that they both wanted to know why Elohim had sent them there.

Johanna cast them a wary look. "We're going to see the Queen."


	3. A Meeting With the Queen

Chapter Two

A Meeting With the Queen

Eliza POV

Eliza knew that if they wanted too, the Stone Children could kill Johanna in less than three seconds. However, they didn't want to kill, and they had already mentally decided to see who this Queen was. Eliza smiled when she thought of the time when they couldn't understand what their siblings were thinking by their facial expressions. She glanced at Jonah, and saw that he was eying the town they were in warily. Jeremiah was holding Eliza's hand, looking a little worried.

The town looked like any medieval town. There were decorated shops, beautiful houses, and horse-drawn carriages going down the roads. However, in their strange clothing and the fact that they were being escorted by someone who was obviously important, the Stone children seemed to be attracting stares from everyone.

Eliza walked closer to Johanna, who was casting suspicious looks at every person they passed. "So," she asked, "What's this Kingdom called?"

Johanna glared at her, and Eliza knew instantly that she had said the wrong thing. "You must live _very_ far away. In isolation." Johanna rolled her eyes. "You're in Arendelle."

She paused, probably waiting for a sign of recognition to come from Eliza, but Eliza just stared blankly at her. Johanna sighed. "We've been well known since the Frozen-Fjord incident a year ago. Though I assure you, there was _not_ a dragon involved. That's one of the biggest lies spread about the Princesses' little adventure."

"So, who's this Queen? And princess?" Jeremiah asked.

"Princess Anna is the youngest sister." Johanna informed them. "Queen Elsa is the older."

"So, why has Arendelle been famous recently?" Jonah asked, catching up with the others.

Johanna gave him a glare. "You'll see as soon as you meet the Queen."

They arrived at the palace. The two guards opened the gate as soon as they caught sight of Johanna, but they cast suspicious glares at the Stone children.

"These are guests." Johanna told them. "I found them lost in the woods." she turned to the children. "What are your names, again?"

"I'm Jonah." Jonah introduced, then gestured at his siblings. "My sister and brother, Eliza and Jeremiah."

The guards didn't cease their glares, but made no move to stop the siblings from entering the palace behind Johanna.

* * *

Outside the Great Hall, Johanna stopped the siblings.

"Stand up straight." she ordered. "Show respect. Don't stutter, don't lie and stay on topic. Got it?"

They nodded, suddenly worried.

Johanna opened the doors.

Inside, the floor was entirely iced over. In fact, so was the rest of the room. In the middle of the ice, two girls were skating around the floor.

One had dark strawberry-blonde - almost red - hair in two braids, and was wearing a green dress. The other was tall, with white hair and a pale blue dress and cape that looked made of ice.

"Hey, look, Elsa!" Anna yelled, glancing at the door, "It's Johanna!"

Johanna facepalmed. "My Queen, what have I said about looking like a ruler?"

"You said that I should." Elsa rolled her eyes, and slowed her and Anna to a stop. "But I didn't listen." she looked at the Stone children, whose mouths were on the floor. "Oh, come on in. Don't be afraid about slipping; it's rather soft."

Eliza went in first, carefully stepping on the ice to make sure she didn't trip and fall - that would be embarrassing!

Jonah and Jeremiah slipped on their first step.

Johanna moved gracefully across the ice, as if it was a normal floor. Elsa glanced at the boys and sighed, then reached out her hands. Snow shot out of the tips of her fingers, creating a pathway for them to walk on. The children's mouths fell open again.

"How did you do that?" Eliza asked. "I don't think that's scientifically possible."

"I've been able to this since I was born." Elsa responded, and sat on the frosted throne in the center of the room. Anna sat on the floor, cross-legged. Johanna stood next to Elsa, with her arms crossed.

"So," Elsa asked, "Who are you, and how did you manage to tick Johanna off so severely?"

Jonah was the first to answer. "Um... I'm Jonah Stone. This is my sister Eliza, and my brother Jeremiah."

Eliza was busy wiping her glasses on the snow, trying to see if it stuck. Jeremiah waved. "Hi! Your castle is pretty!"

"Thank you." Elsa smiled. "I've been redecorating it."

"Well... we're not from around here." Jonah eyes his brother and sister nervously, but they gestured for him to go on. "We came from a far away place... we're not sure how far away. We just prayed and asked Elohim to take us to the place we were needed most, and we showed up here."

"Elohim..." Elsa's voice trailed off. She turned to Anna. "Isn't that one of the names of God?"

Anna nodded.

"Yes, God." Jonah nodded.

Elsa thought for a second. "And Fallen Angels are..."

"You remember when we read about the Angels that joined Satan in his rebellion against God and were cast out of Heaven?" Anna asked her sister, who nodded. "I think that's what they're talking about."

"How did you know that?" Eliza inquired.

Anna shrugged. "Lucky guess."

"Fallen Angels?" Johanna asked sharply. "Did you notice any of them walking around the village? Or on people's shoulders?"

"We weren't in the Hidden Realm." Jeremiah informed her. "But I wouldn't be surprised if there were."

Johanna looked at Elsa. "Do you think that's what's been causing this ruckus?"

"What ruckus?" Eliza asked.

Elsa looked pained. "It's nothing, really, but a few of our villagers have been revolting recently. And a few have gone missing. And... then there are reports of animal attacks."

"Animal attacks?" Jonah asked. He turned to Eliza and Jeremiah. "Do you think that they're being held?"

"Held?" Anna asked.

"That's when a Fallen Angel possesses the body of something for a short time." Eliza explained. "They body will take the yellow glint in their eyes, as well as a burn print of a handmark on their neck, where the Fallen Angel possessed them."

Elsa looked curiously at them. "So you see them, too?"

"You've _seen_ a held animal?" Jonah retorted.

"Once, when I was a child." Elsa explained. "And I've seen a few of them recently, too. They've been attacking the guards of our village, but my ice scares them away."

"Why would they want in?" Anna blurted. "Do you know?"

The siblings looked at each other. Though they wouldn't tell Elsa and Anna just yet, they had a feeling that they knew the answer.

Johanna.

"Nope." Jeremiah shook his head. "No idea."

Elsa paused, and clasped the arm of her throne. "Do you think... no..."

"What?" Eliza asked.

Anna looked up at Elsa. Her eyes widened. "That's... oh _no_..."

"What?" Jonah asked. "What is it?"

Elsa looked at the children uncertainly. "Come with me. I want you to explain _everything_ about these Fallen Angels."

"Why?" Jeremiah blurted.

Elsa glanced at Anna nervously. "Someone very close to us might be being held."


End file.
